I Pray You
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Swink thinks his past is just a memory. His friends Abigail and Hutch survived with him, and he found an amazing girlfriend. But he can't shake the erie feeling as his birthday approaches and Holly, his girlfriend, gives him the surprise of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always loved Stay Alive and now i have the time to write my own fan fiction :)**

**Summary:**

Swink made his way up the steps to Holly's apartment where he stopped at the door to knock. That's when he heard it. "Offering beauty, eternal …I pray you."

"Holly no!"

**Chapter 1**

**Swink**

"No, no, no." Swink said to his phone." I ordered 3 twelve inch plasmas." He sighed and hung up the phone." Idiot!" he hissed as he sat at the bar of October and Phineas' gaming café.

"What's wrong?" Hutch asked, walking up from behind the counter and giving him a Monster. Ever since October and Phin died, Hutch and Abby have been running it.

"Mindless idiots that can't count above 1." Swink answered." You ask for a simple order and all I get is "oh I'm sorry I couldn't freaking count that high." he sighed

'Whoa." Abigail said walking up next to Hutch." Slow down, take a drink, take a breath, and just relax. I'm sure Holly can figure something out. You know how connected she is.

"Speak of the devil." Hutch said gesturing to a red haired woman walking in.

"Yea she's here to go shopping with me." Abby explained.

Swink loved Holly's bright blue eyes, her fiery red curls, and her snake bite piercings that made her mouth all the more appealing. She was sexy yet incredibly adorable.

"Can Abby come out and play?" Holly asked

"Oh hey, I've got a surprise for you. "He said as she sat down.

"Really now?" She asked. "Well I have a surprise for you."

He always loved her British accent. "Oh really?" He smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. "Do I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"aww." He pouted.

"I will say that it will take up a lot of time." She teased.

"Man, now I want to know."

"Nope, not until your birthday tomorrow." she said. "Now I've got to hurry, lots of girl talk needs to be spoken between Abby and I."

He watched as her fiery curls bounced behind her as she walked with Abigail.

"We are lucky men, Hutch."

"Yes we are." The taller man agreed.

**Holly**

"So what did you get for Swink that's so hush-hush?" Abigail asked her as she picked through the clothes line.

"It's a secret." Holly replied." But I'm sure he'll love it."

She looked at Abigail who had gone silent and found she was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. I got him that new game system he's been raving about and a game but I won't say the name." she caved alittle.

"He'll love you forever!" Abigail squealed.

"Yeah I know." Holly smiled." What about you and Hutch?"

"Great. Well actually, ever since October and Phineas died. I never really knew them as well as Hutch did, but it's been hard on all of us."

"Yea Swink won't tell me anything about how that happened, so I didn't ask again." Holly told her.

"Yea we promised not to say anything about it again. For Swink and Hutch's sake."

"I just wish he'd at least tell me something, I mean sometimes when he's playing a game I'll catch him just staring at the controller with this look of terror."

"Well, when he's ready, maybe he will say something. But, ya know it hasn't been long since..."Abigail trailed off.

"Yes i know." Holly replied picking out a shirt. "Here try this one."

**Swink**

Swink smiled as he stared down at the small box that he snapped shut with one hand. It's been about a year since two of his friends had died and ever since he met Holly on an online gaming tournament he's tried and tried to keep the horrific knowledge from her. About the game he didn't like to talk about. Hutch suggested therapy, but all three of them had come to the decision that it wouldn't help. No one would ever believe that saying the prayer of an 16th century blood countess would bring her back to kill them one by one until they finally defeated her.

He could see himself now, just sitting in one of those chairs being scrutinized by some professional that will just keep him paranoid to keep getting money from him "ya see sir, we played a video game and we said some words that brought back an evil chick that wanted to kill us all, but its okay we stopped her. Oh and I still can't stop myself from freaking out when my controller vibrates"

yea, nothing crazy there.

"so that's the big suprize?" Hutch asked looking over swinks shoulder. "when are you going to give it to her?"

"Tomarrow." Swink answered." wow I haven't felt this nervous to talk to a girl since junior prom."

Hutch laughed and patted him on the back." no worries my friend she'll love it."

"But what if she says no?" Swink asked.

"trust me, she'll say yes."

"thanks Hutch."

"no problem dude." Hutch replied.

...

Thanks for reading please review to let me kno if you'd like to read more.

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks fore reviewing, alerting, and favoriteing. It's great to hear people like this. So enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY<strong>

The Sailor Moon theme went off signaling I had a call. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I answered, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"I have good news and bad news." Swink's voice came from the reciever.

"Ok." I said adding a little eyeliner and started brushing my teeth.

"I can't come over tonight."

The toothbrush nearly fell out of my gaping mouth.  
>"You are absolutely no fun. Why not?"<p>

"It's a secret."

"secret my ass!" I said spitting and rinsing.

"It's ok Hol, just this one night and then you can have me all to yourself for anything you want."

"Anything, you say?" I smirked" Careful what you promise."

"I know what I'm getting into." he replied confidently.

"are you sure?" I asked wiping my face off.

"I'm positive."

"only fools are positive." I said matter-of-factly.  
>"are you sure?"<p>

I grinned." I'm positive."

We always said corny things like that when we wanted to show we were ok with whatever situation.

"Ok, Swink, but." I paused." Do hurry. I guess you'll have to receive your present late."  
>"I know, I'm sorry, but the good news is I'll make it worth your while." He asured. "I love you."<p>

" I love you, too."

**SWINK**

"aw man, she so pissed." Swink complained a he shoved the phone into his pocket." You owe me!"

"I know man, I'm sorry but they said they'd stay open till 10 so I have exactly one hour to find the perfect one." Hutch replied walking around the display cases.

"Get her that one." Swink pointed." it's...big."

"No, no, no. She said she wanted something shiney but simple so I have to find the perfect one."

"Hey." Swink tapped Hutch's shoulder arm with the back of his hand to get his attention." I hope you didn't tell them we evesdropped on their little conversation the other day."

"Hell no!" He said going back to looking."I'm not loosing my neck over this."  
>They left the small diamonds to the medium ones.<p>

**HOLLY**

I tiredly walked into my room and walked back out wearing a pair of Swink's boxers and one of his button up shirts. I went through the living room and blew out all the candles, turned the light back on, as headed to the kitchen where I put all the food I prepared into the fridge.  
>I let out a breath.<p>

"Just wait till I get a hold of you." I said aloud.

Then I got an idea. Smiling devilishly, I scurried to the living room and got to working on setting up the new game system. I popped the disk into the system and snickered as the sponsors came onto the screen. I was sitting down when a journal came up and opened to the words _come to me clouds._  
>I started getting mad at the controller because the screen wouldn't move. I raised a brow at the insulint screen.<p>

"Are. You. Kidding me?" I growled " $200 for the system and 40 for the game and I get this?"

I stood up and went over to the kitchen counter to the case. In big letters on the front it says STAY ALIVE. On the bag was just three lines.

_Say the prayer._

_Solve the mystery._

_Stay Alive._

"Hmmmm."

I walked back to the tv and stared at it.

"Com-" I started but was inturrupted by my phone.

"Hello?" I said picking it up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Abigail said.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out this game. It's pissing me off."

"I'm not much of a gamer, sorry. Maybe Swink an help."

"No way, this is the game I'm gonna suprise him with. I want to get the hang of it before he plays it so

I can beat his ass at something."

"You beat him at DOA." she said reassuringly.

"He was too busy staring at Kasumi's boobs, that's doesn't count." I pouted.

"Ok well then let's go do something. Hutch is out and I'm locking up now. You wanna go out?"

"ok." I perked up.

I hung up and ran into the room to throw on some clothes. And by clothes I mean a pair of jeans, a cute pink turtleneck, because it was cold outside, my favorite black fadora and a pair of black Toms.  
>I was about to leave when I looked back because I forgot some things and found my full laundry basket. I checked the time to see that the washer and dryers were still open right now. I picked it up the basket, grabbed my wallet, keys, cellphone and ran out the door to do my laundry and meet her a block away.<p>

I walked down the staires and through the door to the apartment washer and dryers. No one was in here so I picked the one on the end. It was just one load so I put a timer on it and left.  
>I krept up the street grinning when I saw her locking the store doors. I tip toed behind her and brought my hands up. She turned to me and let out a shriek as I shouted "Boo!"<p>

"You bitch!" she gasped with a hand on her chest.  
>I was cracking up to the point to where I was making the kkkkk sound. She slapped my arm.<p>

"ok, ok." I said catching my breath." I'm sorry, just too tempting."  
>After a debat on where to go. We decided to go to her favourite yogurt store so I could make it up to her for scaring her. I enjoyed the place anyway my self, so I quickly agreed.<p>

"mmm. mango poppers are so good." she said as we eat our ice cream and fruit and toppings.

I laughed." why is the word 'yogurt' in this place's name if they don't sell yogurt?"

"I don't know." she agreed."what's wrong?"

"what do you mean?" I asked scooping up a chocolate chip.

"you seem kinda off."

"well, Swink and I were supposed to have a night together and he canceled."

"You think maybe he's with Hutch?" she asked.  
>"I don't know, but he owes me. I cooked and everything. Even went out and got something sexy for him."<p>

She laughed.

"What?" I asked.  
>"It's just, I haven't known him long, but to think of him getting a girlfriend is so, how should I put it? A<p>

miracle."  
>I smiled. "I can see what you mean. But he lost that vizer he used to wear. It was always so funny when we first met. Because before any game he would turn it to the side and it was like watching Pokemon. So he just reminds me of the gamer version of Ash Ketchem."<br>It was good to be laughing with a good friend. It seemed Swink was avoiding me lately and it's hard to act like it doesn't effect you in some way.

"I know right." she laughed." phineas would tease him about it. Right when that hat went sideways, Phin would go "uh-oh. Shit just got real guys."

"I wish I could have met those two. Hutch and Swink rarely talk about them but when they do, it just leaves me wanting to know more."

"well, October was crazy pretty, she was really into the Occult. She always wore black clothes and makeup. But she made it work. She could be a bitch but, I don't know it's just still wierd that theyre gone. I mean, I had just met them through Hutch because we met at a funeral. His childhood friend was killed along with my friend and her guy. All because of that damn game."

"That's another thing. No one will tell me what game."

"I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't."

"ok." I said no wanting to push it. I checked my clock." I'm afraid I really must dash, Iv got to get back to my laundry. I hate when I leave them too long and end up having to re-wash them."

"oh yes I hate that too." she agreed." no problem. Thanks for comin out with me."

"Anytime."

It didn't take me long to get back to the apartments. I walked through the door to get my clothes. I came upon my clothes shoved into my basket.

"The fuck?"

Someone had taken my clothes out and put there's in. I growled and opened the washer door. I have had enough of this shit today! I grabbed the clothes and walked outside and walked back in empty handed. I put my clothes back into the machine and let it finish the cycle before I put them into a dryer.  
>I didn't bother folding them I just put them into the basket and went to walk out but stopped. I pulled out my pen and sticky note pad from my wallet and wrote the rude stranger a note.<p>

_Dear whoever stopped my wash just to wash yours,_  
><em>Your an asshole. Unfortunatly for you, so am I. You can find your clothes out in the fucking snow. Got any problems, you can kiss my ass.<em>

I stuck the note on the washer door and left.

**SWINK**  
>"Thanks agin, man." Hutch said.<p>

"no problem. Better go home and let Hol cool off. Tomorrow, I'm in for it."

"K, bye."

The two parted ways and left to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review:) <strong>

TheSpazChik


End file.
